


于是有些企鹅决定走上犯罪的道路

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 前略，总而言之Zag变成了一只企鹅
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	于是有些企鹅决定走上犯罪的道路

“扎格列欧斯，我有片岛屿，是凡人难以抵达之地……”  
“实在冷得很！”  
“因为它不光远离人群，且终年覆盖冰雪……”  
“您这话我看未必，还是海水更多——”  
得墨忒尔露出忍耐的神情，转身对波塞冬说：“不然你来讲？”  
波塞冬叉腰，仰天大笑长达五秒，尝试化解尴尬，以失败告终。两个听众都沉默以对，王子显然在迟疑要不要应和，最终还是放弃了，只是站在家门口干笑。  
此景的确千载难逢——旅途起始就有双重祝福，如果效果不是那么奇怪，数量又那么少，而且禁止交涉的话，想必更好。海神倒不奇怪；他总是冲动之下前来提供帮助。可四季女神又是为何参与进来，这实在是不折不扣的一出闹剧。  
该祝福具体效果如下：将王子变为一只企鹅，持续两个生命周期。  
“我看过命运的清单，”三女神的清单到底被多少神窥视过，扎格列欧斯暗想，听着叔叔讲话，“未来的凡人划分还有些复杂，纲什么目什么的。记得这是叫阿德利企鹅。”  
“那么这个……企鹅到底是什么东西？”  
波塞冬本要回答，猝然意识到得墨忒尔还在一旁，忙把这机会让给她。得墨忒尔开口的时候他显然是舒了口气，放松下来。  
“是一种黑白相间的鸟，很特别……”  
“唉，”王子笑了，“我倒是连普通的鸟都没有见过。那么它特别在哪？”  
“它会游泳。”波塞冬答。  
“它能滑冰。”得墨忒尔答。  
鸟这种生物还真是神秘，扎格列欧斯暗想。思忖一会儿，还是问：“请允许我再确认一次：这个祝福无法更换？”  
他得到肯定的回答，悄悄叹了口气，还是选择接受——也只能接受，否则连门都走不出。  
神力涌来，温和地挤压着，把他的灵魂压进更小、更柔软的躯壳。重心降低，脂肪膨胀，毛发生长，没几秒，站着的就变成一只纯正的阿德利企鹅，正预备投入工作。新晋企鹅抬起头来，惊异于脖颈灵活程度的同时，发现两位神明已经离去了。  
他伸出翅膀。幸好，武器仍对主人的召唤作出应答，弩炮为照顾他如今的姿态悬浮着，方便扣下扳机。扎格列欧斯信心十足向前迈步，要用新形态试水，就从本房间开始，结果才摇摇晃晃迈了两步，身体就失去控制，直接栽倒。好在皮肉厚实，不如做人的时候摔得疼。  
耗费摔倒十三次，扣扳机打滑五次，以及一次死里逃生的代价，扎格列欧斯清场完毕，无力地在冥河旁的台子坐下来，决定休整后再出发。通常鱼会游到这里，发出和鱼竿斗争的邀请；现在拳头鱼在他的脚掌下方打转，说出的话竟能被听懂：“这是什么东西？”  
扎格列欧斯笑了，或者说叫了一声。他抽出钓鱼竿来，轻松就完美起竿，还有心情拿翅膀尖拍拍无辜路鱼的头颅。不知为何，看着看着，竟有了直接把它吞入腹中的冲动，而尽管他忍住没这样做，这条鱼像感受到了来自食欲的威胁，仍在他的肚皮上不住颤抖。  
冥河流着，不为失去一条鱼所动。深红的河水像丝绸翻涌，间或蒸起雾气。红而热的雾裹挟着淡淡的腥气飘到王子的尖喙上，他张开嘴，突然想起海神的形容：会游泳。一时间，跟母亲一同乘船由地面回家的记忆浮现，一个在当时看来算是明智的想法进入扎格列欧斯心中：何不游过塔耳塔罗斯？水仙花平原岩浆遍布，或许不行，但眼下这片区域流淌着的冥河，是真正会一次又一次接纳他的河水，能有什么害处？  
想到此段，他生疏而不失坚决地站起身来。完全站不住。他又滑倒了，恰好身体冲前，这下肚皮贴地，恰好直线滑行入水。  
进到河中一瞬间会错觉回到家里；他往前游去，一面在心里好奇，众神是否知道他初掌神力时的往事。  
冥界王子当然不是一开始就像现在这样，直白的同时保持沉稳，有一段时期他冲动且轻率，热衷于神血所带来的力量。圣殿内不得动武，因此他的念头转向别的地方。从书中他读到，神可以改变形态，由山上到下方去，变成天鹅、牛，诸如此类，一时心生向往。  
不过他对动物并不热衷，更醉心化为摆设。藏在画像里一动不动——结果烧焦画框，躲上墙壁成为镶红绿宝石的剑柄——帘子烫得翻卷，总之，坚持不了太久就暴露。  
他还喜欢变成圆鼓鼓的花瓶，躲在西厅，阿喀琉斯的附近，墨纪拉享受这种把戏却又不肯承认，她会握住花瓶的双耳，举高，作出要摔的样子，看谁先收手。年轻的体现在于，永远是扎格列欧斯先笑着求饶，变回人形。  
奇怪的是，塔纳托斯也能一眼发现他，但死神的处理方式温和许多。他走到近前，向画像伸手，触摸剑柄垂下的装饰，以及捉住飘飞的花瓣，而王子从来忍不住，总是给出回应。  
扎格列欧斯回忆着往事游动前行，速度令他自己都为之惊叹：连鸟都游得这样顺畅，更不要说是鱼了，难怪它们能从海里到这儿来。

“没那种好事，兄弟。”赫尔墨斯说，轻轻一捞就把王子抄起来，转来转去，惊叹着背上没留一点被船桨打出水面的痕迹——那可是冥界杀伤力最高的船桨！卡戎照旧说不出有意义的词句，扎格列欧斯最近甚至动起歪脑筋，想让他跟提西福涅认识一下，场面必定有趣，不过想到提西福涅本就贫瘠的词汇量雪上加霜的情景，还是放弃了这个想法。  
赫尔墨斯看得满意才把他放下来，要送回水中时动作一顿，转而把企鹅放到岸上，拍拍企鹅的后背。没想到这一拍扎格列欧斯又栽倒了，滑到门旁的笼子前，暗灵吓得不轻。“不好意思了，我先送个信！不过我想，你也应该明白，这里的规矩不违反为好……河毕竟归这位同事管。”他指指卡戎，后者嘶声回应，看着他小跑离开。  
不幸中的万幸：极端措施本次并未施行，以及实践证明：企鹅的身体可以站上地刺陷阱而不受伤，虽然眼看着尖刺贴着身体冒出对精神是种考验。简而言之他打赢了墨纪拉，对手偶有的失神也是胜利因素之一。  
走出房间就听见冥王冷哼：这回怎么慢了这么多？王子难得不回嘴，在心中暗笑：到地上您就知道了。他摇摆着走到泉水前，一头扎进去，本想喝完就走，结果用翅膀掀了好久水花才想起走向展柜；隔着玻璃，他一眼就瞧见混沌君主给出的信物闪着诱人的光芒，顿时失去一切想法，回过神来宇宙之卵已经得到妥善保管。  
踏入水仙花平原的地面时，一股寒意浇下来，缓解了王子的不适；厚绒毛让他比身为人类时更不耐热。他坐上了船，默默感谢得墨忒尔的馈赠。  
塔纳托斯没多久就来了，当时扎格列欧斯正扑向蛇妖。死神甚至没立刻发现他，环顾一周，疑惑地出声：“扎格列欧斯？我感觉得到你在这里，为什么……”  
终于，他低下头来，对着身高将将够到脚尖的企鹅愣住了。然后几十年来少有地，死神的脚掌触及地面。他下意识把要开始比赛的扎格列欧斯抱起来，神情困惑，从语言来看明显陷入混乱：  
“你……你好小。变软了。你怎么没穿衣服？好轻。你好小。”  
王子指出：“你说了两遍我很小。”  
“因为你确实……”塔纳托斯回神，摸他的脑袋，“我把你藏在长袍里，都不会有谁发现。”  
扎格列欧斯蹭蹭他的掌心，翅膀拍打搂着自己的手臂。他们旁若无人地对话时，远处已丢来炸弹，令他产生了一种非常危险的冲动。  
他克制住把那东西揽到肚皮下孵个两百年的欲望，转而说：“真遗憾，他们没把我变成天鹅。不然，我还可以用脖子环住你，做一对交颈的水鸟。”  
“现在这样，也……”  
死神顿住了，终究没能说出违心的话。但他的身体十足诚实，手指微微陷进皮肉，像猫得到玩具似的，拨弄了一会儿，俨然把附近的敌人忘了。  
过了很久塔纳托斯才想起放扎格列欧斯回地面，他倚在镰刀上，出于好奇看着企鹅是怎么横跨大片场地，把暗灵撵得上蹿下跳、苦不堪言，回过神来比分早被王子赶超。胜利固然失却，但再没谁能看见扎格列欧斯伸长脖子，仰头等待投喂，还是这种……小巧的形态。  
为避免自己真的用袍子裹住王子，带他离开，塔纳托斯先一步告别伴侣，到地面上去继续滞后的工作。而扎格列欧斯历尽困难总算到达地面，中途在至福乐土惨遭数人嘲笑，又是另一回事了；欢声笑语里阿喀琉斯是唯一的温暖，代身旁的暗灵递出冥河之吻。王子在竞技场惨胜，和其他观众不同，好暗灵崇敬不改，让人怀疑下次的挂画会改成企鹅。  
身体变为如今这样的好处是，他能和刻耳柏洛斯平时不愿被摸的头亲密接触。三头犬的惊奇几乎战胜食欲，能给小主人舔毛显著提高它的幸福程度。扎格列欧斯从口水中挣脱出来，溜出大门。  
“这到底是什么东西？”冥王刚转过身来，就对着头带桂冠，脚底踩火，因而无法错认的儿子发问。  
扎格列欧斯以典型搪塞作答：“好问题，父亲。”  
他至多有父亲的膝盖高，开炮也费力。一望即知，哈迪斯眯起双眼是为评估怎样更快杀死他。然而要是能事事如冥王所料，王子也没法达成一家团圆。  
在不敢置信的目光中，扎格列欧斯干脆往地上一趴，脚掌蹬住雪地，高速滑行躲避攻击，画面一下就把对手气得血压直升。  
他是被精妙更胜往常的一击赶回家里的，和以往不同，这次在水面自由漂浮很久，上岸也靠游，把皮毛洗得不染尘埃才回卧室。

“你要捏一捏吗？”扎格列欧斯躺在床上拍打肚皮，“确实很柔软。”  
塔纳托斯抱着他，脸颊贴住企鹅软和的肚皮。这甚至使扎格列欧斯原本的愿景得以满足：他深深低头，让两边的脖颈得以紧贴。  
“这实在是……我从没见过企鹅。”  
“我也没有。”王子承认，“你在地上见过普通的鸟吗？”  
“很少。就好像它们知道要避开我一样。”  
“塔纳托斯？”  
死神轻轻地回答：“嗯？”带着点鼻音，把企鹅又往怀里拢了些。  
“不知道为什么，变成这样后，有时会突然想把你藏起来带走。真奇怪……我这么小，明明藏不住，可还是有这种冲动。”  
“没什么的。我也是，想把你裹在袍子里，陪我工作。”  
沉默一会儿，塔纳托斯突然笑了起来。被问及有何好笑，他坦然回答：“我想起以前。你把我的镰刀藏到床底，不想让我走。”  
塔纳托斯刚说完，扎格列欧斯就想起来了，的确发生过这么一件事。他们为此大吵一架，王子还要忍受冥王的嘲讽：既然最后注定交还，一开始就别捣乱不是更好？  
“早点变回去，扎格……”  
今日实在怪事频出：死亡化身说话间居然打了个呵欠，像要抽空睡觉。彻底入睡前他嘀咕道：“我似乎真的习惯寻找你了，这样小都能随时发现。”  
是吗？扎格列欧斯想。相对地，我必定也习惯在心中呼唤你。他也困了，合上眼睛，黑暗里就会冒出火焰的影子，靠近人的自我正重新填充躯体。无需说明，他就明白，火流遍全身时，就是他恢复的时刻。  
只是，那火种半道改向，流入腹部。好久，他才想起：之前把宇宙之卵放到肚皮附近。扒出来一看，表情和蛋壳同时破裂。塔纳托斯惊醒了，和他一起震撼地看着深渊物质从裂缝冒出，又被吞回，一只骨头爪子搭在边缘，随后，手掌长的骨龙就这么滚到了床铺上。  
扎格列欧斯稍微拨动，幼龙就滚来滚去，用爪子抱住他的翅膀。  
“它会不会长成大蜥蜴？”他盯着眼前的骨架，凝重地问。  
“我……我不知道。”  
塔纳托斯回答，看起来突然很累。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后续
> 
> 扎：大人这……您的信物孵出条龙来  
> 姥爷：是吗，没事，我还有（又送了一个蛋）  
> 姥爷：想来是在冥界出生才有这样的形态。如若有空可送到这里来  
> 扎：好的，好的  
> 姥爷：闲话到此为止，接受祝福吧  
> 扎定睛一看，效果原来是：三个遭遇战内，滑动距离-50%，但结束后叫声更响亮  
> 扎：？？？  
> 扎：我不想不知感恩——  
> 姥爷：这回不行  
> 扎：……好的


End file.
